


Book Covers

by milky_haven



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Graphic Art, M/M, book covers, for these amazing stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milky_haven/pseuds/milky_haven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book covers I made for these stories:<br/>- <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/572394">Love and Other Hazardous Materials</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/luchia/pseuds/luchia">luchia</a><br/>- <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/705037/chapters/1301146">Ordinary Numbers</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/pseuds/BootsnBlossoms">BootsnBlossoms</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria">Kryptaria</a><br/>- <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/610141">Crush</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/pseuds/stereobone">stereobone</a><br/>- <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/674401/chapters/1234098">British Sign Language For Dummies: How To Seduce Your Quartermaster</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotOneOfThem/pseuds/IAmNotOneOfThem">IAmNotOneOfThem</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Covers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luchia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luchia/gifts), [stereobone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/gifts), [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/gifts), [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/gifts), [IAmNotOneOfThem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotOneOfThem/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love and Other Hazardous Materials](https://archiveofourown.org/works/572394) by [luchia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luchia/pseuds/luchia). 
  * Inspired by [Crush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/610141) by [stereobone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/pseuds/stereobone). 
  * Inspired by [British Sign Language For Dummies: How To Seduce Your Quartermaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/674401) by [IAmNotOneOfThem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotOneOfThem/pseuds/IAmNotOneOfThem). 
  * Inspired by [Ordinary Numbers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/705037) by [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/pseuds/BootsnBlossoms), [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



> I know I suppose to concentrate on updating my Thorki fic and the last time it was updated was a year ago! *facepalms* To those who are still waiting for any new update of Breathe Infinity; I have not abandoned the story and the last chapter will be revealed soon.
> 
> So these past two months I’ve read some 00Q fics and I found quite a number of them are amazing! There are certain fics that definitely got hitched to my creative side that I just cannot resist it and YES, I did book covers for these delightful fics! On the other hand, this might end up as my own personal rec fic. For those who haven’t read any of these fics, go check them out!

  


  
  
It was such a delight to read this story again. Q inventing fantastic and extraordinary gadgets for Bond because Q has a massive crush on him and still the author managed to make Q being totally in-character! I cannot stop laughing my ass off no matter how many times I read this <3

***

 

  
I can’t honestly explain in detail how I utterly, _utterly_ love Ordinary Numbers. This is the story of Mike Taylor who is working in Help Desk of MI6 before he is _the_ Quartermaster. Almost the entire story, Mike and Bond never meet each other, not even a glimpse, but you can just feel it how they are totally head over heels for each other and the phone calls... guh THE PHONE CALL! I also love that the beginning of Skyfall is integrated into the story!

***

 

  
I am a huge fan of every Thorki fic by stereobone. They never fail to make my heart burns! And I was excited when I saw stereobone wrote 00Q fics. Crush is absolutely divine in every aspect and Bond’s characterization and the prose of his lust for Q is undeniably precious and beautiful albeit a touch of ominous.

***

 

  
I have a rule when I’m doing a book cover for a fanfic; make sure it is not work-in-progress. I broke my own rule which I know I won’t regret at all (hopefully). So in this story we have Q who is mute and deaf and Bond who is ~~touch-screen-keypad illiterate~~ very interested with the new Quartermaster. Bond learning a bit of sign language and design his own sign ways as he tries to ask Q out on a date is definitely amusing. I can’t wait for the next update!

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully there will be more book covers from me in the future. Anyway, hope everyone enjoy looking at those covers because I totally had fun playing with the colors, fonts, brushes, etc. I would like to thank the authors for sharing these amazing stories and inspired me. Thank you so much!


End file.
